Hello New Life
by ForestRaider
Summary: Sequel to "Hello Old Life". Dean has died, and so Mary has gone her own way, while John and Sam pair up but they all have the same goal: Avenge Dean. Everything suddenly goes tail spinning however when Dean returns from the dead and suddenly there's the threat of an apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back :D I KNOW people hated the ending of the last story, so hopefully this makes up for it :) I typed it super fast so nobody came to kill me in the night ;) Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter but it should pick up next chapter and stuff! Thanks soo much for all your continued support guys! I love seeing people favorite, follow, and review my stories :) Much luv everyone!**

* * *

The forest was silent. It was undisturbed for a while until a boy shot through the woods, desperate as a form of what once was a man chased after him.

He breathed heavily as his feet got heavier and heavier, and he was beginning to feel dizzy but he never stopped.

"Stupid flare gun." He muttered before he tripped over a root. Never before had he felt like such a girl, and he struggled to stand up when a loud growl stopped him and he turned onto his back and crawled away as he stared the beast in the eyes.

"Dammit." He cursed and aimed the empty flare gun at him, hoping it'd feel threatened at least. That wasn't the case however. It slapped it from the teen's hands and the boy watched it go flying into a tree.

The beast raised it's clawed hand, ready to strike down on a deadly hit when a shout came from behind and diverted it's attention from it's prey.

It whirled around to see the boy's father holding his own flare gun, and fired off a flare straight into the beast's chest. It let out a loud shriek and struggled around as it immediately lit into flames.

The boy watched with wide eyes as the body became ash quickly and the air stank badly. He gagged and watched the body become a heap of limbs and ash on the floor.

"Sam are you alright?" John questioned his son as he walked over and helped him up.

"Yeah.. Damn Wendigo." Sam winced and went over and grabbed his abandoned flare gun.

"I guess we need more training and more flare guns." John sighed as he noticed Sam's empty gun and led them out of the forest. They got to John's truck and John opened his organized compartment to put the flare guns in. He quickly closed it since he didn't want any police spotting him with a huge artillery of dangerous things like guns and knives.

They got into the truck drove off to the nearest motel to crash for the night. Not much was said between the two male Winchester's. They didn't have much to talk about anyway. They were with each other nearly all 24 hours a day and they knew what happened in each other's lives.

After.. his death Sam dropped out of school to do hunting full time. He couldn't keep up with his assignments and projects when his father would keep him out in the environment for most of the day.

At first, he was more than annoyed that he had to drop out of school, but he was doing it for Dean. For his dead, older brother.

They arrived at the motel and John went to get the room while Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Mary's number. He was about to push "call" when he stopped himself. He hadn't spoken to his mother since.. Four months ago when Dean died. He had received a text message from an anonymous number that stated she was alright, and she was on Alaistair's trail.

Sam knew John was pissed at Mary, but he understood both of his parents. Mary was out there to avenge her son. Although he didn't understand why she had to do it on her own.. They would all be stronger as a family, he was sure.

A sudden knock on his window shot him out of his thoughts and he jumped to see John smirking at him as he grabbed his and Sam's duffel bags from the back.

"We got room 12. I call first shower." John told his son and led them to the room. Sure enough, as soon as they got in John took a sweeping glance around the room before he dumped the duffel bags on the ground by the beds and walked into the bathroom. A minute later, Sam heard the shower turn on.

The teenager fell back on his bed, and let a loud relieved sigh slip through his lips. He's been working back to back jobs for the past month, and he knew his father was getting close to his limit as well, so they should be taking a break soon.. He hoped.

* * *

 _Darkness.._

 _Screams.._

 _Pain.._

His eyes snapped open and he looked around fast and panic settled in when he realized there was no light.

He ran his hands along the closed space he was in and he realized he was in an extremely small wooden.. room? Box?

He kicked the top of it, and he gasped when dirt caved in and filled his mouth. His panic suddenly transformed into desperation and terror as he dug. He wasn't even sure if he was digging up or down. He just needed to get oxygen fast.

He felt his hand break though and he quickly rose the other one, thankful that the earth was soft and he brought his head out and breathed in deeply. His eyes squinted and hurt like hell against the bright rays of sunshine.

Wait.. Sunshine?

He started to drag himself out of his grave, and he realized that he now understood why zombies had it so tough. Being dead then coming back to life wasn't easy. Everything ached and your body felt heavy and numb for not moving for so long. When his feet dragged out of the grave, he turned himself over onto his back and panted as every muscle in him ached a dull pain. Like he'd been running for a year.

Millions of questions filled his mind and he looked around and blinked in shock.

All around his grave, he saw that trees were toppled over and all pointing towards him. Shivers went up and down his spine and he rubbed at his arms as he got to his feet. Damn, he needs a phone or something. He needs to contact his family, or Bobby?

Then he froze and bit his lip. Had forty years really passed? Was Bobby even still alive?

He felt sick with that thought and he decided to start walking. He had no clue where he was but he could see a nearby highway so he walked until he saw a small gas station.

"Thank god." Dean breathed as he jogged over and looked in the window. It was closed, so Dean figured it was either a Sunday, or a holiday.

He licked his lips, and knew he couldn't walk another couple miles so he broke the window and began to raid the store. He chugged an entire water bottle, and breathed heavily when he finished it and crushed the bottle under his grip. He ate some of the beef jerky there before he decided he needed to keep moving.

Just as he was packing things, he heard a loud ringing noise around him, and it grew to an extent where he gripped his ears hard and collapsed to the ground and saw glass shatter around him from the windows. He didn't know what to think, and he tried to shout over the pain but his voice was completely drowned out.

After five minutes it quieted down but he was still nervous to get back up yet just in case it started again.

"Dammit." He muttered and decided he'd do better on the road than sitting around.

After calling Bobby three times and getting threatened half the times he did, he managed to get to the Salvage Yard in a day after stealing a car.

When he reached the house, he knocked continuously until Bobby finally answered and Dean was both relieved and confused to see that the man hadn't changed a bit.

"Hey Bobby." He greeted awkwardly, and the man stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wh.." The hunter tried to form a sentence but failed to. Dean opened his mouth to say something more like "how have you been" or whatever, but instead he got a mouthful of holy water.

He paused, and spat it out. Both annoyed but he also understood why Bobby was testing him.

"Alright, get in here and lemmie cut ya." He gestured to the teen and Dean strolled in and rolled his sleeve up. Bobby pulled his small knife out of his pocket to test Dean. He always kept his knife on him just in case something like this pops up.

He ran a smooth, short line along his wrist and checked it to see any reaction other than bleeding.

Blood dribbled smoothly from the cut, and Dean rose an eyebrow at Bobby.

"Satisfied?" He asked, before he was brought into a tight hug that immediately squeezed all the air in his lungs out. He hugged back anyway though, because he breathed in the familiar scent that made tears prick his eyes. It's been years since he's felt any comfort.

Bobby pulled away and stared at him, smiling widely and Dean smiled back at him.

Dean looked around the house, and grinned.

"Man Bobby, you really gotta change the atmosphere. I mean, nothing's changed! How long was I gone for? A day?" He asked as he sat down on the couch and listened to the familiar creak.

"Well.. Dean you were gone for four months, boy." Bobby grunted and Dean stopped and stared at him with wide green eyes.

"You're kidding." He exclaimed, not in a question because he was so sure it was forty or something years down in hell.

The hunter handed him a calendar and Dean quickly looked at it and felt sick. September 18th.. He checked the year, and noticed it was still the same as when he had died and he rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Is something wrong?" Bobby asked, trying to make sense of his behavior but he brushed it off as a question for later when Dean shrugged.

"Where's my family by the way?" He asked, looking around the house still as if he couldn't comprehend the situation of it all.

"Well.. The last time I heard about Mary was a month ago and she was somewhere in Nebraska, and I think Sam and John are somewhere in Minnesota or something." Bobby shrugged and winced at the shocked look in Dean's eyes.

"What?! Why is everybody split up? Did my parents break up?" Dean's questions came out fast and Bobby tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry son, I haven't heard about any divorce papers. After ya died, Mary left to go avenge ya and John and Sam have taken up the hunting life." Bobby explained and Dean gripped his hair, muttering angrily and quickly under his breath.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! I tried so hard to keep them from this life, yet they want in it anyway!" Dean shouted and Bobby let him get his anger out. He sat down at his desk and watched Dean pace back and forth quickly, growling things.

"What about Cas?" Dean shot his sharp gaze over to the hunter who shrugged.

"Dunno. Cas disappeared when you died. He's been completely off the grid." Bobby reported and Dean sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"Has anything been doing okay up here?" He grumbled and Bobby snorted.

"When is it ever? Demon possessions have been going up in numbers, more jobs have been coming in for me, and I've been out of contact with yer family." Bobby explained as he grabbed his abandoned beer on his desk and took a swig.

"Well I need to go find them." Dean said quickly as he was already going to the door and Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"How do you plan to do that?" He asked and Dean shrugged.

"I've got my ways."

* * *

Dean had expected a hug. Or a punch even.

Not a god damn gun cocked at him when John opened the door.

When Bobby first knocked on the door and John answered, he had the gun trained on the hunter. When John spotted his eldest son, he clicked the safety off.

"Jesus dad, I was kinda expecting a "welcome back" or something." Dean rolled his eyes and shoved the gun down but John quickly countered with the punch Dean was expecting and the teenager reeled back, cursing lightly.

"Dammit John, it's him. It's really him!" Bobby intervened, glaring harshly at the oldest Winchester who looked ready to shoot them both in the head.

"My Dean has been dead in the ground for months, Bobby! He must be a shapeshifter or something!" John spat as he glared at them both.

The teenager was unfazed however, and pulled up his sleeve and revealed the arm that wasn't cut.

"Fine. Cut me." Dean stated and glancing to Bobby who returned the look with a fiery one. The two silently argued until Bobby caved and passed the silver blade to John. The father rose an eyebrow, before he cut Dean's wrist and watched the blood drip from his new cut, but not sizzle or burn.

He looked to Bobby now and ordered Bobby to roll up his sleeve now since he wasn't completely convinced. When Bobby got the same outcome, he looked to his son.

"How?" He murmured as he felt like he was staring at his son for the first time in years. Hell.. That's what it felt like. It felt like he was walking through a dark forest for years, and now he'd finally found his beacon.

He enveloped Dean into a tight hug that choked the younger Winchester, but he hugged back nonetheless. It brought a tear to Bobby's eye to see John shaking as he hugged the boy as if he was a lifeline.

"Dammit I'm so.. so sorry Dean." The other stiffened and Dean pulled out of his grasp and slapped him across the face.

"So you should be! I swear to god dad if you weren't family, I'd be putting you in your own grave!" Dean shouted as his dad touched a hand to his cheek and blinked like it was the first thing he'd felt in a while.

John opened his mouth to respond when a new voice jumped into the conversation.

"Dean?" They all turned to see Sam Winchester standing in the doorway from the bathroom. Steam rolled out from behind him and his hair was all messy and wet. He also was starting to look different as teenage years were obviously taking it's toll on him. Dean could see every pimple from where he stood, and he noted to tease and mock him later.

"Heya Sammy." He smiled and he seriously expected a hug, but instead he was slammed up against the wall with Sam glaring into his eyes.

"I don't know what kind of game this is but-" John smacked Sam over the head before he finished the sentence and yanked him off of his eldest son.

Dean was alarmed, and shocked of how dark and brutal Sam sounded. It was nothing like the fourteen year old boy he saved months ago.

John spoke in a quiet, hushed voice to his youngest and Dean walked over to Bobby and frowned.

"Damn.. I wonder how mom is gonna react when she sees me." Dean tried to joke, but it sounded dry and unused. He wasn't familiar with the thought of his mother being threatening still.

When John finished explaining, Sam stared at him with an unreadable expression for a couple of seconds before it melted into warmth and he hugged his brother tightly.

Dean hugged back, and smiled. Sam was almost taller than him. If they stood face to face right now, their foreheads would be leveled.

They separated and Sam stared at him quizzically now and started asking the exact same questions that Dean had already asked himself a couple times.

"Dean, sit down and explain everything." John ordered, and Dean frowned before he nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed and blinked as he recalled all of his memories.

"Well.. I was in hell. Then suddenly it all disappeared and I was in my grave in the ground. Nearly suffocated thanks by the way." He smirked at the hopeless shrugs from the three of them.

"I insisted that I wanted you to be just buried." John explained and Sam looked like he agreed. Dean already knew that Bobby wouldn't be the same although. They'd both spoken times about their deaths and what to do, and they both agreed that they'd rather be put out in a hunter's way on a fire.

"When I got out I noticed all the trees around me were all fallen over and pointed straight at me. I left pretty fast since it was obviously something supernatural and ransacked a gas station and found this beauty." He removed his shirt this time to show a hand-print on his arm. John's eyes narrowed on it and he pressed a hand softly to it.

"Well it's human." He answered the obvious and Bobby stared at it.

"I think I'll do some research on this." Bobby announced and Dean looked at his dad and brother.

"I want to go find mom." He told them and John grunted and turned away.

"Good luck. I've been looking since she left." He grumbled and Dean smirked slightly.

"Except I'm a hunter and I've been running before too. I'll know how to pick up her trail. Just give me a little bit and I'll find her." He said as he noticed Sam's laptop and grabbed it. He made Sam input the password before he continued with opening up around ten tabs for "GPS tracker" "credit card usage" and all of those kind of things.

"We'll find her." He swore to them, and leaned back in the seat, ready for a long night.

Bobby decided to go home to his Salvage Yard, but he made Dean swear to him he'd call if anything happens.

* * *

 _Darkness.._

 _Screams.._

 _Pain.. Oh god the pain._

 _He desperately tried to hold onto the chains and the hooks around him to keep himself sane. To grip something real and show that there was still humanity._

 _He gritted his teeth when another swipe came down on him but he refused to scream._

 _"Oh c'mon Dean-o, if you're here for the rest of your life, wouldn't it be so much better to scream for me?"_

 _"Never!" He shouted and he felt a whimper in his throat rise up until he finally let out a small yip. He cursed when Alaistair let out a loud laugh before the hits stopped all at once and he knew something worse was going to happen._

 _"I'll be leaving you now for a couple days." Alaistair said as demons appeared in the room, all having malicious intent in their eyes._

 _As Alaistair was walking by, he paused and grinned at the pained hunter who barely rose his head._

 _"By the way.. Happy one year anniversary. These demons will treat you well." He smirked something twisted before he left the room and Dean turned his gaze slowly to the demons._

 _"N-No." He tried but hands soon came down on him and his screams soon got drowned out._

* * *

Sam woke to the sound of cries and he finally sat up when he heard his name. He saw his father also sit up and they soon were getting out of bed and Sam took a couple of steps before he realized it was Dean who was making the sounds.

Dean was laying in his chair, gripping the edges and twisting around in his sleep, his eyelids flinching and his mouth wide open as if to scream but nothing was coming out.

John quickly woke his son up who let out a scream this time and smacked John across the face.. Again but on the opposite cheek from before.

"Whoa Dean!" John immediately exclaimed as he fell back slightly and gripped his cheek and gazed at his dazed and terrified son.

"Stand down son!" He shouted at Dean who was still crazed from his dream and pushing the chair in front of him, to keep himself away from them and had his eyes clenched tightly, shaking his head and backing up.

"Leave me alone you son of a bitch! I'll never do it!" He shouted blindly and threw punches without knowing where they were going to land.

Sam suddenly shot past John and ducked under one of Dean's fists and tackled his waist and wrapped his arms around his brother to restrain him which only seemed to make him hyperventilate.

Sam never let go of his big brother and Dean soon became a sobbing mess in his arms, begging him to leave him alone and to stop hurting him. The entire time Sam had his arms around him, he rocked him and whispered nonsense in his ears, hoping that it'd help Dean to break out of this episode.

When Dean finally slumped and quieted down, Sam looked at John with teary eyes.

"Dad I-" His voice broke and he swallowed deeply.

"I think hell was worse than he's letting on." He guessed weakly and John nodded and helped Sam pick up the hunter and carefully put him in John's bed. The father knew he wasn't getting back to sleep tonight.

Sam soon went back into his own bed but John knew he wasn't sleeping either. John decided to distract himself and go to the computer to see that Dean's information on Mary had gotten through and he realized that the dot on the computer was where she was!

His eyes widened and he leaned in to the computer and noticed that she was indeed in Nebraska, and he could now see where.

He leaned back, and wanted to get up, grab the keys and make a beeline to Nebraska right now, and he got up to wake his son's, when he saw how utterly exhausted and little Dean looked.

Had Dean always looked like this? Or was this something new? Was he too oblivious to notice it?

He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over his son and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you son.." He murmured before he made up his mind on what to do. He wrote a note on a piece of paper, closed all of the tabs that Dean had opened and disappeared into the night.

"I'm coming Mary."

* * *

Dean awoke the next morning to see Sam pacing back and forth, looking absolutely livid.

He attempted to act like he was sleeping again to avoid his brother's rage but Sam caught his eye and paused to glare at him.

"Dad's gone." He ground out and Dean realized it wasn't him that Sam was mad at, but instead their father. Well. That's a new one.

He got up and noticed the note clenched in Sam's fist and he pulled it out of the iron grip and unwrinkled it to read the note.

 _"Sam and Dean-_

 _I've left to go find your mother. Just stay here and try to figure out anything about Dean's escape from hell._

 _John."_

Dean could see why Sam was pissed now. He was slightly offended as well that their dad just took off to go find mom when they all wanted to see her.

"Why did he do this?"

"Because he's a pig-headed fool and scared that Mary has become some kind of murderer or something so he doesn't want us near her." His little brother spoke with a dark tone that Dean had never wanted to hear from Sam, and he frowned, showing his displeasure. He also didn't like when Sam said Mary's name and not "mom."

"Look, let's just chase after him then. Do you know how dad got my GPS turned on before?" He asked as he properly got up and got dressed and packed his things.

"I think so." Sam said as he went onto his computer. As Sam did, Dean went to the bathroom to clean up and as soon as he saw himself in the mirror, he scowled. His hair was up in places he didn't even know it could reach and his bags under his eyes did justice to show how his night went.

He washed his face to help rid the bags but they were still present and Dean hated them.

When Dean washed his hands and looked back at his mirror, he was alarmed to see himself all bloody and beaten. He didn't feel the pain and he shakily reached up to his face but felt no blood, or bruises. When he blinked again, it all disappeared and he continued to stare at himself, scared to blink.

He rushed out of the bathroom and Sam was just packing.

"I got him. He's on the highway right now." Sam explained and noticed Dean's bewildered expression and wanted to question him but stopped himself. The last thing that he needed right now was Dean to go off in his own direction as well and leave Sam all alone.

They headed out onto the road after stealing a car and Dean was complaining about the music that was playing the entire time, but both of them felt good that they were reunited.


	2. Chapter 2

John drove with every intent to uncover every part of Nebraska until he finds his wife. He's desperately looked for her all over, but she obviously knew John was trying to follow her so she covered up her tracks well, and found a way to stop John from hacking into her GPS system.

John didn't know how Dean got through that but he was thankful his son came through to him. He just felt guilty that the way he thanked his son was to leave him in a motel with his brother.

He smiled sadly as he listened to Aerosmith blasting his stero.

Dean must be so confused and lost. Him and Sam have changed so much in the four months that passed and he felt bad that he has but he did it for his family. For Dean.

Over the time that when Dean had died, John wasn't proud of his actions. He had done things that would make his past self laugh and say "that wasn't me."

If Mary knew of what he did, then she'd probably divorce him right away. He let that thought sink into his mind, and he rubbed his forehead.

He didn't deserve such a perfect wife. He deserved her running from him. He deserved the hunting life with all of its pain, blood, and tears.

He turned the music up louder, deciding he should keep his mind preoccupied from these dark thoughts.

He knew he had a long drive to Nebraska, and so he leaned back in his seat and calmed his mind.

* * *

Dean and Sam stopped at a fast food restaurant when both of their bellies were grumbling louder than the car engine and they walked inside.

Instantly they felt like something was wrong. The room's atmosphere did a complete 180 turn when they entered, and they tried to ignore it but Dean knew the second they sat down and their waiter walked up that they were dealing with a demon.

They ordered their meals but the demon continued to remain by their table, and Dean stared the demon directly in the eyes calmly, even when the demon flickered their eyes black. He could see Sam shift around in the corner of his gaze and he shook his head mutely. He glanced over and noticed the glint of a holy water flask in Sam's jacket and he smirked lightly.

"How did you escape hell, Dean Winchester? Are you a demon?" The demon itself asked as the vessel glared at him and he shrugged leisurely.

"If that's what you wanna call me, sure go ahead. I don't have the black eyes and everything but I'm sure I can live without those." He stated and ignored Sam's look.

"You escaped.. How?" They demanded and slammed their hands down on the table in front of him. He took that moment to cast his eyes around the restaurant and his heart sank into his stomach when he saw everyone look over with black eyes.

"Dammit.." Sam muttered and Dean smacked him over the head without even looking. Even though Dean was gone for four months he wasn't going to allow his brother to start cursing in front of him.

The other bit a remark at him but he was already having a staring contest with a demon.

"You.. You don't know do you?" The demon narrowed it's gaze at Dean's calm one and he shrugged.

"I think you should all be focusing more on the fact that I'm back, so I can waste one and every one of you." He acknowledged the rest of the demons in the room who uncomfortably shifted.

"Dean we should just go." Sam broke in, and the waitress demon agreed.

"Can I at least get my food to go? I haven't eaten in hours and I'm not crazy about my stomach going cannibal on me." The hunter complained and the waitress scowled before it went to grab the meal that sat on the kitchen counter and shoved it in a to go box.

"You're lucky I'm scared there might be new orders out that stop me from hurting." She spat at him as he proudly stood and walked out of the restaurant.

He knew Sam was going to hit him, and when he did the teenager stepped in Dean's way.

"Hold it! We can't just leave a whole ton of demons in there! What if that's some kind of trap for hunters?" He exclaimed and stared at him in disbelief and Dean shrugged.

"So go call all the people you know and get the word out. Someone will come and take care of it." Dean mumbled over a bite of his burger and Sam glared at him hotly for a couple more seconds before he stormed off to the car they stole.

Dean paused and glanced back at the restaurant and frowned. He still could try to get answers out of the demons..

Sam's shout interrupted his thoughts and he turned back to the teen that was waving at him impatiently and he sighed and walked over to the car and got in. They'll have to torture a demon on the way then.

* * *

John gazed at the Roadhouse and groaned. It had been a while since he'd visited and he was scared of walking in and getting impaled by a knife or get knocked out by a flung bottle.

He glanced back at the Impala that sat outside proudly. He noticed that Mary was taking good care of her, and he's going to congratulate her when he finds her but he needed to get to the first step. Actually approaching her.

What would he find when he walked inside? A woman that's completely changed like drinking the strongest thing there, wearing skimpy clothes, and cold towards him?or would she be glad to see him, hug him, kiss him, and say she'd never leave again? Or..

John tried to push the third thought from his mind but it was already there.

What if she hooked up with another man?

That made him get out of the car and get enough courage to open that rickety door to the soft music inside, and loud hunters sharing tales of their past jobs and lives.

When John appeared, he was expecting the stares, the glares, and the whispers. He noticed Ellen who stared right back at him and he cautiously looked around the bar in case anybody had a gun.. Or.. rephrase that. In case anybody had a gun trained on him.

"Hey John." The voice that Ellen spoke to him made him wince but force a smile quickly.

"Hey Ellen." He said back to her and continued to look around the bar.

"Where's.. Mary?" He murmured and Ellen rose an eyebrow.

"Your wife? She's not.. Ah screw it. Corner." Ellen began with an obvious lie but she didn't want to get in between Winchester madness. She nodded to where a beautiful blonde haired girl sat and John followed her gaze and instantly felt heavier in his feet. He suddenly didn't want to take a step, because she looked too perfect.

All of that went in the waste bin when a guy came to sit down at her table, and he could see her shoulders moving as she laughed and a fiery hatred filled him up.

"Look John." Ellen rested her hand on his shoulder and he looked to see her leaning right over the counter.

"She's been waiting for you to catch up with her. Every time she walks in she asks about you and Sam." She explained and John suddenly remembered he had to explain about Dean. That gave him the courage to give Ellen a rare Winchester smile and push himself forward to Mary. He stood behind her now and scented the familiar perfume she used to wear, and he closed his eyes for a moment to drift in it before he reopened them and rested a hand on her shoulder.

She turned, and her eyes widened.

"John?" She gasped as if she couldn't believe it was him and the man across from them rose an eyebrow, and John sent a quick smirk to him before he returned his gaze to his beautiful wife.

"Hey Mary.. I missed you." He murmured, but was shocked when Mary shoved away. Or well.. He would've been more shocked if hadn't already thought of this as an outcome.

The hurt was all the same however, and he stared her in the eyes and she narrowed her green ones back.

"What are you doing here, John?" She demanded and John frowned.

"I need to tell you something important, and he noticed a small twinkle of mischievousness in Mary's eyes that resembled Dean's far too much and he was nervous on what was going to happen.

Mary managed to mask it as she turned to the man with a fiery gaze and snapped at him: "Give us some privacy, would you?" The man backed away with his hands in the air, and glanced between them before he went to grab a drink.

As soon as he was gone, Mary grabbed her things in a hurry and pulled them both outside. John followed without a word and as soon as they got outside, he felt his insides being squeezed as Mary enveloped him in a tight hug.

"John I missed you so much." She whispered and John put his arms around her as well, wanting to map out every part of her body to make sure nothing has changed in his wife.

"I'm sorry I left I just.. Didn't want you to join the hunting life as well. Dean would've wanted at least one of us to get out safe." She explained and smiled up at him, and John grinned widely.

"Mary.. Dean he's.. He's back." He said, and Mary froze, as she stared at him and blinked and tried to contemplate it.

"John if this is some kind of punishment for leaving you, then I'm sorry but that isn't nice." She frowned and looked ready to hit him.

"No no, Mary it really is him. I'll call him, hold on." He explained quickly and dialed Sam. His son answered with fiery words and curses at him and he handed the phone to Mary. When she spoke, her youngest immediately calmed down.

"Sam, I'll talk to you after but please put your brother on the phone." She tried to keep the desperation out of her tone, but she figured Sam heard it anyway because he handed the phone away without another word quickly.

"Heya mom." Dean's voice came from the other end, and Mary actually dropped the phone. John quickly grabbed it from the mud as Dean's confused voice came from the other end as Mary's hands both covered her mouth and tears filled her eyes.

"Uh.. Take a rain check Dean." He said into the phone and went to go to Mary who didn't even move when he asked if she was alright. She turned her bright, watery green eyes to him and he grinned when he saw the huge smile on her face.

"Give the phone back to me." She ordered and he handed the mobile device back to her.

"Dean? Is it really you?" She asked softly, awaiting Dean's response.

"Yeah mom. Bobby and dad already did the tests on me. I'm 100% Dean." Her son spoke with a calmer voice this time, and Mary felt so giddy she thought she'd explode.

"Dean we're coming for you and Sam, okay? Where are you?" She said quickly, and Dean paused to ask Sam.

"Uhh we're just entering Nebraska. How about we just meet you instead?" Dean asked and Mary hated asking her son to come meet them but it'd be better that way.

She quickly listed the details of where they were and they ended he phone after she said that she loved them both very much.

She turned to John, her eyes cold now and he shuddered at the sudden change.

"What's wrong with him?" She demanded, and John was surprised she got the hints just by hearing her son speak.

"Hell wasn't easy on him." He supplied and Mary growled darkly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked and John shrugged.

"I dunno honestly. I didn't get much of a chance to ask him about hell, but he had a nightmare last night. He reacted the way he used to as a child." He explained and Mary paled slightly.

"He strike out?" She guessed and he nodded.

"He didn't even know it was Sammy and I there with him. He kept screaming things at us though." He told her and sighed.

"Dammit.." She murmured and managed to wipe all her tears away.

"I'm sure once he sees you, he'll open up." He tried but then again, he was unsure. Dean was one to hide things if he could.

They started to walk back towards the Roadhouse, hand in hand before John stopped Mary.

"How come you were talking to that guy?" He asked and Mary rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"That was Gordon. Ever since I helped him clear out a vampire nest a couple states over he hasn't left me alone." She explained and John narrowed his eyes, instantly jealous.

"I'm not letting him get too close John, I promise you're the only guy for me." She swore to him as she noticed his look and she led him inside the Roadhouse to book a room for the night for them and the boys when they arrived.

* * *

The two Winchester's were silent in the car as Dean drove. They had gotten into an argument an hour before and it had ended on "it's your fault we started hunting" from Sam. Now the two stayed silent. Dean was feeling angry and guilty, while Sam was feeling annoyed and guilty. He hadn't meant to say those things to Dean. After all, it wasn't his fault at all. He was dragged into the life, and his family followed him willingly.

"How is school going for you?" Dean asked without realizing it was a sore topic until Sam stayed silent and fiddled around with the radio. He wanted to find a station that could distract them both, but all that he was met with was static.

"Sam." The tone in subtext was " _stop-with-your-bull-shit._ "

The younger slumped back in his seat and fingered at the ashtray.

"I dropped out, okay?" He gently said and Dean exploded on him like Sam expected him to. He listened to his brothers words, and got angrier and angrier as he spoke on.

"I can't believe you dropped out! All for hunting? Sam I managed to get through all of school without dropping out. Why the hell did you then?" Dean turned his gaze on Sam for a second before he returned it to the road. He did this about three more times before Sam finally answered.

"Dad was making us travel around the country to hunt Alaistair and Azazel, okay? It's not like I wanted to drop out of school. I did it because I wanted to avenge you Dean. We weren't staying in one place for more than three weeks so I decided there was no point. Why should I try to stay in school when my mind is only focused on hunting?" Sam spilled out all at once and the ride went silent. Dean was thinking hard as he tried to come up with a response, but he was empty on what to say.

They had reached the roadhouse and both were exhausted of being awake, and also exhausted of each other. They walked in, and were confused to see the room full of hunters.

"What is this place?" Sam asked as Dean was instantly winking at a girl passing by. He instantly stopped however when a guy put an arm around her, and in his other arm he held a dangerous looking gun.

"Dunno. Everybody has guns and grimy clothes though, so I'm gonna assume half the people here are hunters."

"Correct. I'm assuming you're joining the bunch?" A voice came from nearby and they looked to see a girl behind the bar. She had long blonde hair, a nice bust and Dean was instantly attracted to her. He smoothly sauntered up to her and leaned down on the bar in front of her.

"Depends. Do you dig guys with guns?" He winked at her and she smirked.

"Depends." She shot back and Sam looked at them both, grinning internally at how this girl seemed perfect already for Dean.

"Hey uh-" He started before the girl stated her name as "Jo" and let him carry on.

"We're looking for our parents. Mary and John Winchester?" He asked and Jo froze before she sighed.

"Yeah, they're taking up one of our rooms for the night." She told them before she turned away. Both Sam and Dean sent each other curious looks and Dean tried to speak to her again but she was distracted and busy so they decided to go hunt down their parents and hopefully get some shuteye.

They went to the rooms that were in the hallway behind the bar and they went down the hallway.

"We should've asked which room they were in." Sam huffed but Dean was already guessing which room they were in.

He picked the one that had a sign on the doorknob to "not be disturbed." He knocked on the door and when John opened the door, Dean opened his mouth to say something when a blur flashed past John and straight into Dean.

The teen barreled over from the unexpected weight and force from the blur that was his mother, and he landed with a grunt and a groan.

"Dammit mom.. Too heavy.." He moaned as he let his head rest on the floor as his mother hugged him tightly and peppered kisses all over his face and giving promises to him.

"Mary.. You should go easy on him." John advised to his wife and Mary stood for a second before she saw Sam and she did the same treatment with her second son. Except Sam crashed into the wall.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you Sam." She spoke quickly in her apology and Dean left his brother to be assaulted by apologies from their mother to pick his bed.

"This isn't your room. You and Sam are sleeping in the other room." John waved at the other room down the hallway and Dean grinned and walked down to open it to a nice, surprisingly clean room. It's felt like forever since he's slept somewhere clean since last night he slept in that grimy hotel and for four months he practically slept in a box buried in the ground.

He fell on the bed and let out a loud sigh. He closed his eyes to sleep when he snapped them open at the sound of screams once again. Instantly he felt sick with himself and sat up. He suddenly wished he had a tall bottle of whiskey or anything strong.

Rubbing his forehead, he lost all interest in sleep and began to pace to keep himself up.

He stopped when he heard a knock on the door and he answered to see his mother standing there and he instantly tensed, expecting to be tackled again and she laughed at his expression.

"Don't worry, I'm over that." She said and Dean looked at what she was holding to see his old duffel bag.

"Is that all my weapons and stuff?" He asked, surprised. He had completely forgotten about it and he suddenly realized how he was walking around with no guns and stuff. It sorta felt like he had just traveled around the country naked!

"Yeah.. I took your things to help me start hunting. Once I got enough money I purchased all of my own gear and such." She suddenly looked shy and he smiled at her.

"It's fine. I just wish you didn't split up with dad and Sammy. They both missed you." He explained and Mary entered the room to sit down on the bed.

"I know it's just .. I didn't want them involved with the hunting life. It was bad enough you were forced into it and I was always in it, but John and Sam had a chance." She grimaced and Dean nodded in understanding.

"Sam dropped out of school." He pointed out to her and she turned her gaze to him, her green eyes as wide as saucers.

"Are you serious?! Why would he do that?" She exclaimed before she thought about it and her beautiful eyes darkened.

"Was it because of John?" She demanded an answer immediately and Dean shrugged.

"I dunno. He told me he couldn't focus on school and they were travelling around every three weeks apparently, but I have a feeling dad suggested it." Dean explained as he stretched and yawned.

"Are you tired?" She questioned him and he shrugged.

"Not really." He lied, and it took her a second to see through his lie, and she sent him a _"oh-really"_ look.

"Look, mom I don't really wanna sleep right now, okay?" He snapped, instantly growing defensive and he felt the guilt swim inside of him. He's seen the woman for not even an hour and he already is bitching at her.

"Look Dean.. I wasn't saying you have to sleep." She sent him a confused look before she stood.

"Just don't stay up too late. We need to discuss tomorrow what we should do now and I need you awake and alert." She told him before she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and forehead.

"I'm so glad you're back and okay." She whispered before she left the room.

Dean watched the door shut, and he sighed.

 _Back? Sure._

 _Okay? Unsure._

* * *

The next day, Sam woke to Dean's bed empty and the room vacated of him. The only sign that he was ever here was the ruffled bed sheets and pillow on the floor.

Sam investigated the bed sheets and saw that they were all twisted and tangled so he assumed he had a nightmare, woke up, and left and has yet to return.

He got ready for his day and he stretched his arms and legs before he went to the bathroom and froze. The bathroom was a mess to say the least. The mirror was shattered and he could see blood among the pieces so Dean had hit it or something. The products that were left on the sink were on the floor and the towel rack was hanging half on the wall and the towels were scattered everywhere.

"Oh Dean.." Sam murmured before he left to go knock on his parents door. He was still in his PJ's, but he didn't care. He just hoped his parents answered in clothes as well. When he was twelve he once knocked on the door at night since he had a nightmare, and John answered in his birthday suit..

Sam shuddered from the memory and knocked again when he realized they were taking forever to answer.

Mary opened the door, looking flushed in a way and she smiled at Sam when she saw it was just him.

"Hey Sammy, what's the matter?" She questioned her youngest when she noticed he was alone and saw his expression.

"Has Dean stopped by?" He asked and she rose an eyebrow.

"No? Where do you think he is?" She asked and Sam shrugged miserably.

"Where does a nineteen year old go when he's returned from hell?" He asked hopelessly.

"To a bar probably." John voiced from behind Mary and he appeared wearing a housecoat.

"What?! Why would he do that?" Mary whirled on her husband and John chuckled.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree I suppose. C'mon, let's go look in every bar around here. He might be getting himself in deep shit." John said with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"Uh.. We're in a bar." Sam stated, and all three of them stopped for a second.

"Oh.. Right."

* * *

Dean sunk three more balls and smirked at the pissed off expressions on the men playing against him.

"Sorry fellas. I'm just too good." He bragged and strolled across the table to sink another ball. He was secretly annoyed on the inside however, when they insisted they would only bet fifty each round no matter how bad he played. He figured that these hunters must do a lot of hunting as well. He gave up and gave them his all.

He noticed that it wasn't hard to play bad for hustling at the moment however. His vision sometimes spun or got blurry from his sleepy eyes, but he blinked it away and continued on. He wasn't going to deal with the screaming and torturing anymore. And if that meant he would get an insane case of insomnia, then so be it.

He sunk the last of the balls and snatched the fifty dollars from the table side and made a show of shoving it in his pocket.

"Done, fellas?" He asked and took his final shot of vodka.

None of the men responded so he turned away.

"Hey buddy, let's play a different game." Dean felt a hand on his shoulder, and he felt nervous pit in his stomach but his intoxicated mind was on a completely different level than the rest of his body.

"Sorry but I don't swing that way. Maybe go-" He got cut off from a rough pull so he was turned around and a fist met his face with hard force and he felt his nose make a small snapping noise. He sprawled back and found himself unable to get back up. His mind was still trying to render the fact he was on the floor with a bloody (possibly broken) nose and the room was spinning. He got a kick to his stomach and he heard a shout from somewhere but he just figured it was the guys jeering at him.

Little did he know, it was actually Ellen shouting at them and making her way over to break it up when Sam shot past her and punched a guy really hard in the face and sent him back. He ducked a punch that came from his right and he grabbed the arm and twisted it violently and pulled. When the guy fell, he looked to the final man who was standing over his fallen brother, glaring at Sam.

"You Winchester's are all the same. A problem." He sneered and Sam raised his hands, ready to fight back if the other man made a swing towards him or his brother.

Instead, the man grabbed his beer and made his way past Sam with a hearty shove and went to assist his friends.

Sam breathed heavily and glanced to John and Mary and saw their shocked and stunned expressions but he went over to Dean and helped him up.

"Don't worry Dean, I got you." He reassured his drunk, tired, and injured brother and helped him back to their room. John and Mary followed, but John spat a quick "fuck you" to the only man still up before he disappeared into the hallway after his wife.

When he came into the room, Dean was being laid down on his bed, but John spotted the panic in Dean's confused eyes before Sam did.

"N-No Sammy don't make me go to sleep!" Dean suddenly begged and pleaded, not letting go of Sam and was hanging off of him so his full body wasn't resting on the bed. Rest meant sleep. And sleep meant nightmares.

"Dean let go, I gotta see if your nose is broken." Sam exclaimed, alarmed at the vulnerability he saw in Dean's body language and facial expressions.

"Look okay Dean you don't have to go to sleep right now, okay?" Mary reassured him and sat down beside him and ran her fingers through his hair. He finally reluctantly lowered himself and let himself lay on the bed. His eyes were already heavy but all three of them could see he was struggling desperately to not sleep.

"Dean why not just rest?" Mary asked him gently and Dean shook his head and looked sick and drunk still.

"I.. I can't bear the screams anymore.. The pain." He whispered, and John frowned.

"What screams, son? What pain?" He asked as he rested his cold hand against Dean's burning forehead and his eldest stared up at him.

"From hell." He murmured before he closed his eyes, and let his body relax finally as the battle against sleep was decided.

All three awake Winchester's looked at each other, concerned for Dean and unsure on what to do.

"So he remembers everything from hell, huh?" Sam muttered and Mary gripped John's hand.

"We should ask him when he wakes up. He can't just keep this kind of thing from us." Sam suggested and the two adults nodded as Sam checked if his nose was broken.

Luckily it wasn't. He was just going to get a huge bump there.

Soon, the Winchester's sat when they heard muffled cries from Dean and all they could do was watch him miserably as he struggled with his internal battle.

* * *

 _Alaistair strolled into Dean's room with a kick in a step, and whistling a tune that Dean didn't recognize._

 _"How did you enjoy your first year anniversary sport?" The demon asked as he strolled over to the instruments on the table nearby. When he got no response, he rose an eyebrow._

 _"You will answer me when I talk to you!" He shouted, suddenly grabbing the whip and slashed down on Dean's face and the teen shrieked and when he looked up his face was bleeding badly._

 _"I hated it!" Dean shouted with venom lacing his every syllable and the demon smirked._

 _"Good. Now, that you've been down here for a year I want to make an offer to you." He began and Dean growled, already mindset on denying whatever the bastard wanted._

 _"I can take you off this rack if you'd like." Alaistair walked up and ran his knife along the wood until he ran the knife along Dean's arm. He sliced along a vital artery and Dean whimpered and didn't move so he didn't lose blood faster._

 _Alaistair moved in closer and breathed his next part into his ear._

 _"If you put souls on." He murmured and Dean froze. His pain will end if he starts others?_

 _"No!" He roared, smacking his head hard against the demons and continued to struggle. He felt his blood flowing from him but he would never submit._

 _"I don't care what you do! I will never_ ever _do it!" He shouted louder than he had in a while, and his voice cracked but he didn't care._

 _"Tsk tsk tsk. Alright Dean-o. I'll ask you again later. I think I'm just going to let you bleed out now." Alaistair spoke with obvious dissatisfaction as he turned to leave, obviously going slow in case Dean reconsidered._

 _That wasn't the case however._

 _"You fucking dick!_ _I will never torture someone else!"_

 _When Alaistair left, Dean slumped and instead watched the blood fall from his arm and he sighed. He felt proud that he could flat out deny the demon like that and get a chance to show he's still there._

 _"A year.." He murmured as he put his head back to stare at the black ceiling._

 _"Has it really been that long?" He asked himself. He had taken up talking out loud so he could comfort himself. His own voice in his head had started to say strange things to him, so he avoided talking to it now._

 _He could feel the sickness of blood loss start on him, and he let his head lower._

 _"Mom... Dad.. Sammy.. Please anyone.. Get me out of here before.. I change."_

* * *

Mary had grabbed a book and started to read on hell but nothing was useful. It all stated the same useless things and no way to get in.

She didn't care if she had to climb into hell to bring justice to those that hurt her son. She didn't care if she had to fight against the entire world alone.

Unconsciously she was gripping the book harder and John noticed. He grasped her hand and transferred the strength that the book was feeling, to his poor hand and he winced but rubbed her knuckles with his thumb reassuringly.

She didn't seem to snap out of her thoughts until he brought her hand to his mouth and gave each knuckle a kiss.

"John what.. What if we can't help Dean?" She questioned him quietly and John shook his head, smiling a sad smile.

"We will help him Mary. We just need to show him what life up here is like again, and hopefully it will help him forget about life downstairs." He explained.

Mary opened her mouth to say something else when a shriek both made them snap their heads towards Dean who was apparently awake now, and looking pale.

"Dean?! You're okay!" Mary instantly instructed as she could see the overwhelming amount of panic in his eyes.

"N-No!" He struggled and backed away.

"Dean please.." She instantly made her voice softer but Dean was still backing away in the bed as much as he could, holding a pillow like a shield.

"I don't want anymore.. Please.." He mumbled, closing his eyes as tears leaked and his body shook slightly.

Mary stopped herself, and felt tears fill her own eyes and she bit her lip to stop her own sobs from making their way out.

"Mom.. I can help." Sam murmured, and she looked to her youngest and shakily nodded. Sam edged past her and took her place beside the bed.

"Dean you're okay.." He murmured as he shifted closer, keeping his voice steady the entire time he approached him. He started to talk about the dreams he has at night. Like when him and Dean are on the road, going to places they'd never imagine. Like going to Hollywood, and meeting Freddie Mercury or something.

Dean slowly stopped his panic attack as he listened to Sam's voice, and soon hell disappeared. It melted into the roadhouse's hotel room and he could see his worried parents, and Sam standing in front of him. Sam got onto the bed and sat in front of Dean.

"Are you okay, Dean?" He asked, looking concerned but overjoyed that his brother had calmed down enough to stare at him. Suddenly, he got an armful of Dean as his older brother hugged him.

"I promise.. No more chick-flicks after this." Dean muttered and Sam let a laugh bubble in his chest to push away the negative emotions.

"Yes Dean. No more chick-flicks."

 **A/N: Woo next chapter is finally done! Sorry that is wasn't done earlier, I've been doing a lot of volunteering lately . Anyway, I think I'm just about done with these weird episodes Dean's been having. It just seems extremely OOC to me but I hope you guys agree with me! Of course, there will be more character appearances in the next chapter ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please be sure to leave favs, follows, and reviews if you did enjoy it! :D Much luv everyone! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

He watched the Winchester's leave the Roadhouse and a smile graced his lips. He brushed some of the dark hair that had grown a little over his face so he could watch them better.

"Are you still obsessing over that human?" A deep voice came from behind the man, and the man turned to the other man and instantly voided his emotions.

"I guess I am." He stated blankly before he turned away from his partner to see the Impala go down the road.

The man sighed and turned to his partner.

"We should go." He stated and led them away. His partner began to ask questions the first didn't want to talk about, so he mostly ignored him.

"When do you plan to go greet him formally? After all, you haven't seen him in a couple months." The man rambled on, and the other male let a growl settle in his throat.

"I will decide on when to see him. For now I want to focus on killing Lilith." He insisted on the same thing he's said a couple times already.

The other male paused behind him with narrowed eyes.

"You have always interested me. You have such a tight grip on emotions, and you have divided loyalties. Tell me, why did you return to heaven, Castiel?"

The male stopped and turned on his partner with cold, blue eyes.

"This is not your problem, Uriel. You will not go into my past life or I will not fail to keep you from doing it again in the future." He warned before his wings fluttered and he disappeared into flight.

The man stood there, feeling the rare sense of amusement.

"Oh Castiel. You think you're saving Dean, don't you?" He murmured as he looked up at the sky before he too took flight after his comrade.

* * *

The Winchester's were silent in the car as John drove them down the road.

Dean had his head against the window as he tried to calm his raging headache. He tried to decide whether his headache was hurting now because of his hangover or because of the punch that man gave to his poor nose.

He desperately kept begging his parents to turn the volume down on the radio, but if they turned it down anymore it would become nonexistent and they would no longer hear the music.

"Dean stop complaining. I got a concussion a couple weeks ago and I didn't care." Sam huffed to Dean who sharply turned his gaze on the younger Winchester.

"You got a concussion? How? Why?" He demanded as his headache was momentarily forgotten about. The other boy suddenly looked embarrassed and looked away.

"Sam. Explain." Dean ordered as he sat straighter and loomed over his younger brother. He knew with a sinking feeling that he wouldn't be able to do this much longer. His brother would keep growing while he was practically done with his growth spurts. Hell, he might even shrink!

"Okay so I ran into a wall.." Sam mumbled under his breath, but Dean heard him loud and clear, even over the loud music.

His face stretched into a grin he failed to hide and he immediately began to nudge his brother for more info.

"C'mon Sammy, explain why you ran into a wall!" He laughed and Sam pouted and glared at him at the same time.

"A ghost was chasing me and I had panicked." He snapped finally and Dean laughed louder.

"Okay boys, that's enough." John spoke up but he had his own grin on his face.

Mary shook her head before she looked back at the map.

"So where we headed to anyway?" Dean spoke over after he scanned the map over his mother's shoulder and she glanced back at him.

"We aren't heading far. There's demonic activity in Iowa and I just want to check it out." She explained before she folded up the map neatly and tossed it onto the dashboard. She stretched out and leaned back onto the seat and closed her eyes with a contented sigh.

They drove, and they drove. Sam and Dean brought up old games from their childhood and it annoyed John to no extent but he still had the sense of nostalgia because he had his entire family back once again. Or.. That wasn't for long now but he could still savor it until it's gone.

He smiled to himself until Dean spoke up.

"It's creepy to smile to yourself old man." He poked him on the cheek and leaned back with a mischievous look and his father glared back.

"Don't get started with me on creepy son." He called over the music back to him before he directed his gaze back to the road.

When they reached a city, all three awake Winchester's wanted to leave it immediately. They were never ones for cities anymore since they were busy with all kinds of things and made them uncomfortable and pressured. They were scared someone was going to see who they really were and get them arrested.

John parked and Dean looked at where they were parked.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he looked to his parents. Mary was waking up and she saw the building and sighed.

"Dean, we think this is best for now. We don't like where your head is at." She tried, but Dean was already growling loudly.

"So you're doing it again. Sending me off so somebody else can deal with me." He snapped and John and Mary looked at each other with guilty looks.

"Well fuck you guys! I'd rather call Bobby my only family because at least he welcomes me with hugs and beer!" He shouted and got out and slammed the door hard behind him. He wanted to reopen it and apologize to the Impala immediately but that would ruin his scene.

He roughly grabbed his bag from the trunk and more softer this time, he closed the trunk and went off in a completely different direction from the building.

"Dean!" John got out, and rushed over to his eldest.

"Leave me alone, John." He bit out as he continued on until John spun him around.

"Look, I just want you to take care of yourself in this city. Get a small apartment or something. I slipped enough money for a couple months into your wallet. I also set up a meeting for you to go to, but you don't have to. I really want you to though." He tried, but Dean glared up at him.

"Never. I'm not doing it." He spat and ripped his arm from John's grasp and continued on until he became another figure in the crowd and blended in quickly.

A mental hospital. They were trying to send him to a fucking mental hospital.

He could see the sense in it but it still filled him with white hot fiery anger and rage. He'd much rather punch John in the face but he took his rage to transfer into a steady pace instead.

He shoved through the crowd until he broke away from the crowd and found a big grand building and sat on the steps.

He found the wallet John was talking about he indeed did have enough money to buy an apartment.

"Like hell that I want to though." He grumbled and stood. He dialed Bobby's number and waited impatiently until the hunter answered.

"Hello?"

"You got a way to kill a family of Winchester's without people putting the blame on you?" He ground out as a greeting and Bobby paused.

"What happened, Dean?" He asked calmly, and Dean explained. He explained how they found his mother. He explained how he was having nightmares. He also explained in dark detail of how they arrived in a city and abandoned him in front of a mental hospital."

"They wouldn't want you to check into a mental hospital Dean. They probably just wanted you to see a psychologist or something." Bobby tried but Dean could hear the rage lining his voice and the eighteen year old sighed.

"Bobby, I need a place to stay away that's away from here. We can also try to find out how I came back from hell." He tried, and the man never failed him.

"Do you want me to come pick you up or do you have a way here?" Bobby asked gruffly and Dean glanced around.

"I think I'll try to weasel a car." He said as he started to walk to a part of a city that wasn't so populated with onlookers.

"So why are your family leaving anyway?" Bobby asked and Dean spotted a car and reached into his duffel bag to pull out his credit card to shove in through the cracks of the window to the lock to unlock it.

"Dunno. Vacation probably." He stated sarcastically as he put his phone in between his ear and shoulder as he fiddled around with the card and when he got the satisfying click, he climbed in and hot wired the car quickly. He glanced at the gas tank and was relieved to see it was still pretty high.

"Okay Bobby, I'm on my way to you. It's going to take a couple hours and I don't know when I'll be there so just wait." Dean told him before he pulled out.

He hated driving in the city. So many stupid people that didn't know how to drive decided to drive crazy here and it pissed him off until he finally reached the highway.

Calming himself down, he let his mind wander as he swerved around cars and made his way to Bobby's Salvage Yard.

* * *

"Dad.. We should've let him come." Sam mumbled, pouting the entire time that they've spent in the car and it was trying on John's patience.

"Sam if you keep your face that way, it'll get stuck." He advised a little harsher than he intended but Mary was already speaking before his youngest could bite a snarky response.

"We shouldn't have just left him there. What if he never forgives us?" Mary asked miserably and John breathed out loudly to calm himself.

"We can't risk any demon hurting him. He knows how to protect himself and he'll be safer away from us." John explained quickly and Mary glared at him.

"Wouldn't he be safer if we had his back covered? Wouldn't we all be safer if we were all protecting each other?" She asked and John was losing his last shreds of patience.

"Look we already left him there! We're going to hunt down these damn demons and then we can return to Dean, he can go to college, and we can go back home to our house in Lawrence!" He snapped and the car went silent.

"Dad I don't think we can ever do that anymore." Sam spoke darkly from the backseat and John thought his son was possessed for a second. Never before had he heard him talk so.. deeply and seriously.

"I'm not happy with leaving him there." John began and saw the look Mary was giving him and it felt like a punch to the side. "I'm not!" he added with a snap at Mary's look before he turned his eyes back to the road.

"But if we want the family to remain as a family then we need Dean to heal, then we'll get rid of those demons and we'll go home." He spoke quickly and ended the conversation. He could feel the atmosphere in the car getting more and more tense as time went on and he silently cursed at himself all the way to their next stop. A crappy motel in the middle of no where to call itself official.

"Well we've had worse." John said to Sam who nodded and grabbed his things and waited for John and Mary to get their room. He stuck behind them in the lobby and they went off to the room together.

John was casually watching Sam stumble with the keys attempting to open the door, but once he did he got the overwhelming scent of sulfur and he went to pull his son back but it was too late. Sam went flying into the room and slammed into the wall.

"Sam!" John shouted and stepped in when he found himself also flying towards the wall.

Mary pulled out her gun from her pants and aimed it at the man in the room who smirked at them all.

"Hello Winchester's." He said with half of a slur in his speech and Mary half thought he was drunk. She was unsure if demons could even get drunk however and she tightened her grip on her gun.

* * *

Dean arrived at Bobby's and he was dead on his feet. The hunter saw him approaching the door and before Dean could evn knock, the older man let him in and got him a beer.

"Was the ride here good?" Bobby asked, trying to stall the obvious conversation they needed to have.

"T'was shit." He mumbled as he sipped his beer and sat down at the table.

"What a surprise." Bobby said sarcastically as he went to fetch his own beer before he sat across from the man he has called his son for a while now.

"So more family drama, huh?" Bobby asked and Dean sharply turned his green eyes to him and Bobby could see the hurt reflecting in them. No matter how many times Dean would insist he was alright, Bobby knew otherwise.

"That's taking it lightly." Dean sighed instead of exploding and slumped in his seat. Bobby took another sip and rolled his eyes.

"Ya should'a never returned to them, boy." He scolded him lightly and Dean rose his head and grunted.

"They're the ones that kept coming to me." He grumbled as he grabbed some of the papers on his desk.

"Demonic activity near?" He asked curiously as he scanned the newspaper.

"I'm guessing it is. That guy gets into a car crash and his head is smashed in. Then the person turns away to call 9-1-1 and when he turns back the man is bloody gone. Bloody meaning he was too injured to just get up and leave. Hell the person swore up and down that the man he ran over died on the scene instantly from the head injury.

"I could go investigate." Dean offered immedietly. He wanted to get his mind off of his family for the moment and exorcise a demon. He chuckled internally at how fucked up his life is.

"I've already got a hunter on the job." Bobby started but Dean was already looking through other papers and jobs and Bobby sadly shook his head.

"Dean if you're that desperate to get away from me, then don't come here." He grumbled and Dean looked up with a surprised look.

"I'm not looking to get away from you personally.. It's just I need to get away from people in general." He explained and watched Dean straighten the papers and frowned.

"Bobby I just.. I want to forget all this and just hunt. I want to hunt down that Yellow Eyed son of a bitch and I want to torture and murder that damned Alaistair." He explained as he sat back down in front of Bobby.

"Hunting isn't the way to release your emotions, son." Bobby grunted to Dean whom shrugged.

"Well it is for me. I'm not the type to take up a hobby or start yoga or something." Dean insisted to him as he grabbed his beer bottle and swirled the remaining beer around in his bottle.

They both remained silent for a while after that. Bobby struggled with trying to say something to Dean, while the other decided to watch TV.

Suddenly Dean's phone went off and Bobby frowned at it. It was sitting on the table and giving off his ringtone and Dean stood and saw John's number showing up.

"I shouldn't answer. The ass." Dean growled and denied the call. Bobby had a bad feeling that call was important and he tried to let it slide when the phone went off again.

"God damn can't he leave me alone?!" Dean snapped and went to go deny it again when Bobby pushed his finger away and grabbed his phone.

"Gimme that." He answered the phone and waited for a response on the other end.

"Is this Dean?" A voice that leaked with creepiness came from the other end and Bobby immediately switched it to speaker phone.

"Who's askin'?" Bobby asked gruffly as Dean looked over with a confused look.

"I'm sure you know Bobby. Let me help you spell it out. A-L-A-" He got cut off by a growl from Dean as he snatched the phone and switched it back to normal so he could hold it against his ear.

"What the hell are you doing with my dad's phone, Alaistair?" He snarled and Bobby was alarmed by how dark the atmosphere became from Dean's mood alone. He had never seen the boy become so.. Evil looking. Any darker, and Bobby feared his eyes would go black.

Dean listened to the demon and his grip tightened on the phone.

"Where?" He spat out and nodded at Bobby while making a pen writing motion.

After he repeated the directions, he gave a dark curse to the demon and slammed his phone on the table as he rushed to grab things. Bobby barely had the time to stop Dean before he raced out the door.

"You're not just going to go straight into the demon's trap, I hope." Bobby warned and Dean growled and ripped away from Bobby.

"He has my family, Bobby! I'm not just going to sit around and leave them!" He shouted and his voice got louder and louder with urgency. The older man winced slightly and shook his head.

"Dean don't be an idjit and just blindly run into these kind of things. If you get captured, or killed then how is that going to help yer family?" He asked the man that was trying to get by.

"I don't know. But I know that if I just leave them then it's the equivalent." He snapped and Bobby sighed. He trusted the man not to just blindly run in on most cases but right now he didn't like where Dean's mind was at.

The hunter watched Dean struggle until he finally knew hell come rising or the floods come running, he couldn't stop Dean from leaving this house.

"Fine Dean. Go." He stepped out of the way and the other paused, looking confused.

"So.. Just like that? You're just going to let me stroll out of here?" Dean asked suspiciously as he slowly edged past Bobby who didn't move for him but didn't push back either.

"Well it's better than keeping you here, just waiting for ya to break out anyway. Now get going before I change my mind." Bobby growled out, obviously not pleased with him. Dean took the chance to bolt out to the Impala however and put the salvage yard in his rear view mirror. He could feel a pained twinge in his heart as he saw Bobby standing on his porch, watching the Impala drive away.

* * *

"He's not going to come." John growled out as he winced when the knife made a new cut along his cheek. His breath came out ragged and rough as he glared into the demon's eyes.

"Oh trust me. He will." Alaistair winked as he moved along to Mary, who wasn't looking much better than John but she had a much stronger defiant look in her eyes.

"Doubting the Winchester's is the worst mistake you could make." She threatened weakly and stared at the knife slowly as he made it dance around her face.

"Ah John.. You have such a beautiful family." The demon purred to him and John felt disgust make him recoil back as much as he could. Which.. wasn't much at all.

"So strong.." Alaistair ran the knife teasingly down Mary's arm. It was on the dull side so it only left a small scratch that didn't bleed.

"So courageous.." The demon continued as he strolled over to Sam who breathed hard and glared at him the entire time.

"So.. unbreakable.." Alaistair murmured as he pressed the knife against Sam's lips before he grinned widely.

"Sorry.. I stand corrected. There was a Winchester that I could break." The vessel laughed and John felt like he was going to be sick.

"What do you mean?" He demanded and Alaistair looked over, looking surprised.

"What? Dean hasn't told you? He got pretty deadly down in hell. Maybe you should ask sometime.. If you ever get the chance to that is." The demon explained as he took his knife away and twirled it before he groaned.

"God I'm so bored! When will Dean get here?" He whined like a little child but he straightened himself when he saw the phone on the table go off.

He gave each of the Winchester's a warning look before he snatched the phone and answered it.

"Helloooo?" He cooed into the phone and John struggled to figure out how to get Alaistair's hold off of him. However it stayed true no matter how much he struggled and he finally slumped and looked over to his family, to make sure they were alright in his eyes.

"Ah Dean?" The demon immediately put the phone on speaker and set it on the table as he took up the abandoned knife again.

"Here's a deal, Alaistair. I can see you with my family and I'm not gonna just walk in. How about you come on out and we treat this like a good old stand off." Dean's voice came from the phone and Sam was so relieved to hear his older brother, but at the same time he was unsettled by his tone because of how dark it sounded. It dripped with evilness that Sam had heard demons often speak with.

"Or I stay here and slit your brothers throat." Alaistair suddenly appeared by the youngest Winchester's side and before Sam knew what was happening, Alaistair grabbed a handful of his hair and lifted his chin and rested cool metal against his throat. Sam's breathing picked up and John curse darkly at the demon.

The window beside the front door suddenly shattered and Alaistair's shoulder jerked. The demon growled and let go of Sam to inspect his wound.

"Not shooting with the Colt? Are you playing with me?" Alaistair spat and suddenly the door kicked in and Sam looked to his savior to find his stomach dropped slightly at the sight.

Dean looked worse for wear and his usual bright green eyes shone of darkness. Not that Sam knew how that was possible, Dean was making it a reality and the hunter stalked forward. Sam wouldn't be surprised if the room lost it's color from Dean's dark aura coming from him.

"Ah, there's the good ol' Winchester darkness I know. How have you been boy?" Alaistair forgot about his wound and sauntered up to Dean who immediately stabbed him with a knife and pushed him back.

"I'm not here to chat Alaistair. Now let my family go." The hunter spat as he ripped his knife back roughly and the demon glared at him.

"You're spoiling all of my fun." He snapped before he suddenly flicked his hand and sent Dean flying into the table. Sam struggled against his invisible bonds but they stayed firm and true the entire time.

Alaistair started to approach the fallen man when the dark foe paused and snarled lowly.

Someone appeared in the doorway and Alaistair immediately went to attack the man but instead the man countered by blocking his attack and with two fingers he sent the demon crashing to the ground, unconscious.

Sam couldn't believe his eyes, and he wasn't sure if he should be relieved and happy, or angry and scared.

"Castiel!" The name flew through his lips before he realized he uttered it, and the angel looked over at him.

"Hello Sam." He greeted with his normal, blank, deep tone and waved his hand. Immediately he and his parents fell in heaps to the ground, not suspecting their invisible bonds to disappear so suddenly.

When Sam looked back up, he watched Castiel approach Dean cautiously who struggled to his knees.

The two stared at each other before Dean was suddenly on his feet and punching Castiel in the face hard.

They watched as a new man appeared behind Dean and went to restrain him when Cas intervened.

"Uriel, no. I understand why he's angry." Castiel explained to his partner and John glared at the man that swept his gaze over all of them.

"Like hell you do!" Dean shouted at him, fury in his eyes and Cas sighed.

"I'm sorry Dean." He said quickly to his old best friend and partner. Dean wasn't having any of it however when he shoved the angel away. Mostly for his own personal space needs, but also out of anger.

"How dare you come back here, expecting me to just jump into your arms and forget how you abandoned me! Abandoned my family." The man spat and Cas frowned.

"It wasn't my job to protect your family. Just you." He said to the hunter who grunted.

"Yeah and you did a bang up job of that Cas. I died!" He snapped and the angel winced.

"I'm aware of that. Once again Dean, I'm sorry." Cas stated and Dean turned away.

"It doesn't matter how many times you say it, or how sincere you sound. Hell, I don't care if you sing it! I can't just forgive you." He bit out before he went to go see his family. He missed the sad and guilty look from Cas as he watched.

"I can heal your family, Dean." He tried as he approached but stopped at the point of a knife.

"Stay away Cas. I don't want you near me right now." Dean warned the angel, who frowned.

The other angel stepped forward.

"You seem to forget what we are, bottom feeder." The man said to Dean, almost smugly and Dean instantly knew he wasn't going to like this newcomer.

"And who are you?" He turned his cold gaze to the taller man.

"Uriel. I work with Castiel." He explained and Dean swore he heard a bragging tone in his voice which sent anger pumping through his veins. Sam was scared that if anymore aggravated, Dean would burst the room into flames.

"Dean, we will return soon. We need to get Alaistair restrained." Cas quickly went in between his ex-partner, and his new partner.

"Don't bother on returning." Dean said to both of them before he turned away. When he glanced back the angels and the demon were gone. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved, or sad. Either way, he couldn't think about it too much, he needed to assist his family right now.

"Dean what the hell just happened?" John asked as he went to Dean's side who shrugged.

"Hell if I'd know. I haven't seen Alaistair since h-" He broke off. He wasn't supposed to speak of hell. It'd bring up memories he has already recalled having, but he'd rather not talk about it.

Mary groaned from behind them and Dean didn't miss his father's look that said " _we're-gonna-talk-about-this._ " And they both went to assist the fallen maiden of their family.

* * *

They sat in the motel room in complete silence. Dean was cleaning his guns, Mary quietly sipped her tea, John was reading a book while Sam surfed the internet.

After a while, John closed his book and stared at his oldest son silently. Dean's back was to him but somehow his son knew his gaze was on him. He shifted uncomfortably under John's gaze until he finally broke.

"Jesus Christ if you wanna say something, then do!" The dark blonde haired man exploded and surprised everyone. John narrowed his gaze and shrugged.

"Well I wanna talk about hell with you, but are you gonna tell me?" He asked casually as he set his book on the table and Dean put his weapons down and turned to his father with a look of betrayal in his eyes.

"Why should I?" He asked quietly and John guiltily turned his gaze away for a moment.

"I would explain to you why we left you but.. it doesn't seem like it matters now." He tried but Dean paced over to him.

"Actually it does. I wanna know why my family abandoned me." Dean stood over John now and glared down at him.

"Now you're being dramatic. We didn't abandon you." John scoffed and the son stared at him in disbelief.

"You left me in a fucking city alone with just money!" His voice was gaining volume and John stood now, not liking his son's tone with him at all.

"You won't curse in front of me, or shout!" John rose his own voice as well to match Dean.

"You're a hypocrite." Dean spat and Sam nervously got up.

"Wait maybe we shouldn't-" Sam got cut off by John shouting something back at Dean.

"That's it." Dean growled as he grabbed his bag and without a second look he stormed out of the motel room and they heard the Impala ignite.

"Is he seriously gonna steal the Impala?" Sam balked as John raced outside, shouting things at his son as he swerved away.

"I swear, military school did nothing for him!" John exclaimed as he came back inside and Mary sighed roughly.

"John we should go after him." She tried to reason but John was having none of it. He grabbed his wallet from the table and made a couple angry strides to the door.

"Where are you going now?" Mary demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Tracking down the nearest bar." The oldest Winchester gritted out before he ripped open the door and slammed it behind him. Sam jumped at the sound and looked over at his mother.

"God maybe he should go off to military school." She glared at the door before she turned her eyes to Sam.

"Are you going to go to bed soon?" She asked in a gentler tone, and Sam shrugged.

"I guess I should." He said as he went to go get ready for the night.

* * *

Dean drove fast down the highway, and he gripped the steering wheel hard.

"How dare they ask me about hell.. " He muttered angrily to himself before he violently turned on the radio.

He let himself soak in the loud music before he heard loud static and he wondered if it was just because he was going out of the radio's area. He fiddled around with it.

Glancing up at the road for a second every little bit he finally gave up. Frustrated, he looked at the rear-view mirror and let out a loud gasp right before a car sped right into the back of the Impala and sent both vehicles flying forwards into more disaster..

* * *

John drank, and drank. He wasn't even sure why anymore. His anger had long ebbed off now and really, now he was just drinking because he liked the numb feeling it gave him and the way it made him feel like he was flying.

"Damn son.." John mumbled mindlessly as he took another long swig.

"Tell me about it." The bartender spoke up suddenly and John looked up. The bartender smirked as he cleaned the surface of the table.

"Whaddya mean?" John slurred curiously.

"My son's been whoring himself out lately. I keep telling him to get a damn job but instead all he does is stay out late and sleep through the day." The bartender rolled his eyes and John chuckled.

"My son has always been bad. He never listens to a damn thing I say and now he's running off again with my damn car." He grumbled as he finished his glass and slid it to the bartender for another fill.

"Damn what techniques have you tried with that loose cannon?" The bartender responded while he slid the glass back and John caught it in between his thumb and pointer finger.

"God everything. Grounding when he was younger and took away all his shit. Finally just ended up sending his ass off to military school." He winced and took the moment to take another swig.

"Well here's to trying to give our son's a good life." The bartender lifted his own glass as he poured himself some alcohol and John smirked weakly as he did the same as the bartender.

Soon his phone was vibrating in his pocket but he decided to ignore it. Except it didn't fucking stop and he was getting pissed off at it.

He finally dug it out and glared at it vehemently.

"Just answer it. Maybe it's him." The bartender encouraged before he went off to go stop a bar fight.

John flipped his phone open and pressed it against his ear.

"Yeah?" He grumbled and was surprised by the terrified voice from the other end.

"D-dad it's Dean!" Sam cried out and John immediately left his money on the bar table and raced out of the bar.

When John arrived at the motel things were falling apart. Mary was pacing back and forth as Sam stared at his phone.

"What's happening?" John demanded as he got in and Mary turned to him.

"Dean got in a car crash. Castiel just came in to tell us." She explained quickly and John's jaw fell.

"You're kidding me!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys so.. I KNOW.. It's been far too long since I've updated I'm sorryyyy ;-; it's just it's been a whirlwind of a couple of weeks with work and school. Work has been.. frustrating while school was been.. boring. Seriously. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this extremely delayed chapter, and I know I'm gonna need to reread it since I haven't done that.**

 **BTW, guys I plan on writing a new story so lemmie hear what you think of this plot..**

 **Ahem**

 **"Dean was the son that would make his parents proud.. Except he doesn't have any. Dean is living the good life at Stanford and he's happily content with it. That is until he notices he has a family of stalkers driving a Chevy Impala and won't leave him alone."**

 **So kinda opposite AU from this story ;) Where Dean is the only non-hunter in his family :D Tell me what you guys think!**

 **Also, thanks to brihun2388, kasey123, and the guest that had reviewed! Much luv everyone! 3**


	4. AN 1

Hey guys so.. I know I've been gone for a while and let me say I'M SO SORRY! Seriously, I'm always kicking myself whenever I go on my computer because I can see the document where "Hello New Life" is and it's pissing me off.

Although I've got reasons for being gone, and the biggest is school . luckily I'm writing my two final exams in two days however so I'll be all done then! I should hopefully get more writing done by then, unless if I have writers block.. Then that's my excuse lol.

Anyway, I hope this reassures some of you that the story WILL continue.. Eventually. I actually have the next chapter started, but I'm stuck lel. I'm trying to decide what to do with Deano ;)

Be patient guys and your support for me and my stories is AWESOME!  
Keep being awesome you guys! Byeee 3


End file.
